


One Final Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e04 The End, Grace Play, Human Castiel, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Past Incest, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer comes to Dean and Castiel and offers them one final chance to make a memory with Sam. Set in the Endverse.





	One Final Moment

Dean was sure when Lucifer’s fist came down on the back of his skull it was lights out forever.   
So he was surprised when he came to on the floor of a quiet cabin, his head throbbing dully in sync with his heartbeat. He sat up, groaning and touching the back of his head, feeling a scabbed over spot. His arms and legs were completely free – strange considering he was probably a prisoner. He saw a person shaped lump a few feet away from him, covered almost head to toe with a dirty blanket despite an empty bed nearby. Cautiously, Dean reached out and nudged at it.  
“Good afternoon to you too, Dean,” Cas’ voice rang through the empty cabin. He rolled over, looking Dean up and down.  
“Cas? What the hell are we doing alive?”  
“I can’t be sure. Last I recall Lucifer was beating us to a pulp. Yet we’re alive, and relatively unscathed.”  
Dean huffed, standing slowly. He wandered around the perimeter of the cabin, searching for a way out. The doors were firmly locked, and the windows all had bars on them.  
“I believe that we have been taken prisoner for some reason.”  
“Lucifer would have no reason to keep us prisoner,” Dean argued.  
“Sam would.”  
Dean stopped, his back stiffening at the mention of Sam. “Sam’s dead.”  
“You know that isn’t necessarily true, Dean,” Cas argued.  
“Cas—“  
“I know how much it hurt to see him go down that road. Especially considering the two of you—“  
“I’m warning you. Don’t bring up my brother.”  
“What about your lover?”  
Dean turned on Cas, his expression stoic. “I will punch you. You know we don’t talk about him anymore.”  
Cas shrugged, kicking the blanket off and standing up. He stretched, checking himself for injuries before approaching Dean hesitantly. When Dean didn’t shy away from him, he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling against his neck.   
“My apologies, Dean. I know this is hard.”  
“Just trying to save the world,” Dean joked, giving Cas’ middle a squeeze.   
The door opened, startling them apart. Sam stood in the doorway, his wide frame filling it almost entirely. It was Sam, but not the Sam Dean knew. His hair was parted wrong, his shoulders were held too far back, and the glint in his eyes was just too cold.  
“Lucifer.”  
“Good afternoon Dean, Castiel.”  
“Why are we here?” Dean asked, glancing around for some sort of weapon as Lucifer stepped into the cabin fully and shut the door behind him.  
“Because Sam requested it.”  
“Go to hell,” Dean spat.  
“I was there for many millennia, Dean. Why do you seem so angry? I should think you would be pleased that I’m giving Sam what he desires most.”  
“Sam is dead.”  
“Quite the contrary. Sam is alive and well. Up here.” He touched his temple lightly with two fingers. “We have talks quite often. He does not regret his decision to say yes, but he has long lamented his decision to not tell you first. He requested that I find you and bring the two of you together again.”  
“So why is Cas here?”  
“I am aware that you and my brother have become lovers in the years since I inhabited Sam.”  
“What’s it to you?”  
“I’m also aware that Sam and you were, at one point, in a relationship.”  
Dean shifted uncomfortably, looking out the barred window.   
“You don’t need to feel shame over it, Dean. Michael and I were intimate as well, before my fall. As it is in Heaven, so shall it be on Earth —You know the silly saying. It was bound to happen. But Sam misses you and wants one more night.”  
“And then what, you’ll murder us?” Cas asked, his tone unamused.  
“Of course not. I’ll place you back at your camp, completely unharmed. Then we will pick up this silly cat and mouse game you boys have been playing once again.”  
Dean glanced at Cas before looking back at Lucifer. “So what? You expect me to spill my guts to the devil?”  
“Of course not.” Lucifer closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. His shoulders sagged a little and his eyes snapped open.   
“Dean.”  
“Sam?” Dean asked. Sam – the real Sam – smiled.   
“It’s me.”  
“Come on Sam, you gotta kick him out or something.”  
Sam shook his head. “I can’t do that. At this point, even if I were to kick him out, I’d die. And right now, the only part of me I have control over is this – to talk to you. Dean, I miss you. I miss what we were. But I’m glad you and Cas got together. You were always good together.”  
Dean shook his head. “Sam—“  
“No. I don’t wanna talk. I just wanted to say that and offer myself. One last time.”  
“Yourself?”  
Sam cleared his throat and looked down. He began to undo the buttons on his suit, peeling the layers off and slowly folding them until he stood in just his boxers.   
“To both of you. One last night before I’m gone. For closure.”  
“Closure?” Dean stepped forward cautiously, but Sam didn’t move. He let Dean approach, his gaze still gentle.  
“I know you never got it. We—Never got it. I don’t want it to hold you back.”  
“Sam, this whole thing is holding me back,” Dean argued and Sam chuckled.   
“I guess you have a point. But you know what I mean. Hold you back from what you can have with Cas. I want you too, by the way—“ He looked over at Cas, still standing near the window, watching them.  
“You never showed an interest in me,” Cas argued, crossing his arms.  
“No. But Dean did. Does. And I think it’d be a nice way to bridge the gap between the past and the present.”  
“So where’s Lucifer in all this?”  
“Right here,” Sam said, holding his arms out. “It’s not easy – separating body and mind. We are one person, at this point. I’m a bit like his nagging conscience – We’re the same.”  
Dean looked Sam up and down, searching for anything that would give away that this wasn’t the little brother he raised. When he found nothing, he let himself collapse into Sam’s arms. 

It wasn’t Sam. It wasn’t right. Dean knew this was a moment of weakness that he would probably regret later, but he needed it. He needed even this tiny reminder of his brother before the world went to shit. Lucifer—Sam—Whoever this was— was warm under his touch, strong arms gripping him tightly.   
He felt another weight against his back – Cas. A quick glance up showed Cas leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Lucifer’s mouth over his shoulder. They separated and Cas’ lips found his neck, a familiar press of teeth to skin.   
Lucifer looked down at Dean with half opened eyes. That cold glint was back – the defining separation between his brother and the creature possessing him. Dean closed his eyes, willing his conscience back. He needed to enjoy this, just one more time.   
When Lucifer leaned forward, his lips felt like Sam’s, tasted like Sam’s. They reminded Dean of the past, of laughing on the road and pranks and whispered promises of forever.   
But promises were broken and the past was long ago. This was now, and the reality of it was sitting heavy in Dean’s chest as Lucifer and Cas stripped him down to nothing: this was the last time he’d see or feel Sam, probably for the rest of his life.   
Cas stretched out on the bed, his cock already thickening between his thighs. He pulled Dean over him, pressing a kiss to his mouth.  
“Are you alright with this?” He asked. Dean nodded.   
“I hate admitting that I kinda need it.”  
Cas nodded, brushing his thumb over Dean’s cheek. Dean could remember when those hands were soft. Now they were callused and work hardened. “I understand.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
Cas chuckled, reaching down and giving his cock a gentle stroke. “Do I look mad, Dean?”  
Dean felt the firm weight of Lucifer's body press against his back before he could answer. His cock, still trapped in the boxers, nudged Dean's ass.  
"How're you gonna do this?" Cas asked.   
Dean wet his lips, considering. Normally he bottomed for Cas, and had for Sam before.   
"Can I-- take you?" He asked after a moment. Cas nodded, spreading his legs. He looked up at Lucifer over Dean's shoulder.   
"Sam can-- He wants this, right?"  
"Sam can feel everything that's happening. He wants this," he assured them.   
"Alright, do you have lube?" Dean asked. Lucifer chuckled against his shoulder, biting down gently.   
"No need."   
Cas and Dean both gasped when Lucifer's grace pushed into them, relaxing and slicking their bodies just enough to edge he border between pain and pleasure.   
Dean's eyes rolled back, a soft moan spilling from his lips.   
"I miss this part of your mojo, Cas," he admitted.   
Behind him, Lucifer kicked off his boxers. He placed a bottle of lube next to Dean's hand before rubbing his leaking cock over the curve of his ass, still being forced open by the tendrils of grace.   
Dean looked back. From chest down it was Sam. It reminded him of when they first got back together after Stanford - Sam's shy little pushes against him like he'd break. He couldn't help but smile.   
Shaking the memory off, Dean leaned up, letting Lucifer wrap one arm around his chest. He slicked his own cock then added some lube to Cas’ hole, smirking when he was able to push three fingers in with almost no resistance.   
"Ready?"  
"Always."  
Dean slid home in one push, the grace and lube easing the way. Cas groaned, clenching around Dean.   
"You have got to top more."  
Dean chuckled a little, only to have it cut off when Lucifer began pressing into him. Dean was relaxed but Sam's cock - now Lucifer's - was big. It took a few thrusts before Dean felt the brush of pubic hair against his ass.   
They stilled for a moment, getting used to the position. Lucifer kissed over Dean's shoulder.   
"Sam says you feel just as tight as when he took your virginity. Says Cas should really let loose on you. You used to love ending the night with a messy, gaping hole."   
Dean chuckled. "Still do. Just hard to find the time now."  
"Well, allow me to help." Lucifer pulled back and slammed in hard, driving Dean deeper into Cas. 

Dean couldn't catch his breath. He was being jerked backwards onto Lucifer's thick cock before being shoved forward, fucking into Cas' fluttering hole hard enough to shift the bed.   
Cas was holding onto Dean, whispering his name as Dean slammed into him, begging him to fuck him harder, come deep inside him. Behind them, Lucifer was panting, his fingers biting bruises into Dean's sweat slicked hips. His hips stuttered and Dean went still - he knew what that meant.   
Lucifer slammed in twice more before freezing. His balls began to twitch, his cock throbbing against Dean's insides as he came, grunting softly.   
He pulled out slowly and Dean clenched, shivering at the sudden emptiness.   
"Cas," Lucifer said.   
Cas shifted, pulling himself off Dean's cock and crawling behind him.   
"Lemme in, Dean," Cas commanded. Dean relaxed slowly and Cas shoved deep inside. He began to pound into him, holding onto Dean's shoulders.   
The room was filled with the wet slap of their skin and the squeaking of the bed. Dean looked over, his eyes burning with tears of pleasure. Lucifer was leaning on the table, his softened cock against his thigh, still slick with come. He winked at Dean.   
"Come," was all he had to say before Dean was falling over the edge, his orgasm hitting before he could even touch his cock.   
Cas continued to pound into him, milking his prostate. Steady, weak spurts of come dribbled out of his softening cock onto the bed even as his orgasm faded.   
"Cas--"  
"Almost there, Dean. Clench up for me," Cas panted, still driving into him. Dean felt a hand in his hair, tugging his head up. Lucifer stood in front of him, quickly stroking his cock.   
Dean slid his tongue out, flicking it over the wet tip.   
"Gonna come on my face? Mark me from both ends?"  
Lucifer smirked, twisting Sam's face up in a way Dean didn't recognize.  
Cas tossed his head back, slamming hard enough into Dean that he screamed.   
Lucifer took his opportunity and slipped his cock into Dean's mouth, pumping his hand twice before spilling onto Dean's tongue.   
Dean swallowed the thick, bitter liquid, swirling his tongue around Lucifer’s cock as Cas bit down on his shoulder hard enough to bruise.   
Dean and Cas both collapsed onto the bed, panting. Lucifer picked up his boxers, tugging them on and taking a seat near Dean’s hip. He reached out, setting his hand over Dean’s.   
“Thank you.”  
“For what?” Dean croaked, forcing his eyes to stay open. Right now, Cas’ warm body against his and Sam—Sam’s body—he could almost forget about everything else.  
“Giving Sam that memory.”  
Dean looked up, wetting his lips. “So what now? Do you kill us?”  
“Not at all. I made a promise to your brother and I don’t lie to him. I will leave, and you’ll go on your way. In the future, we will meet again and someone will die. But not today.”  
Dean swallowed hard. “Gonna die real fast if you leave us here – we have no way to get back to camp.”  
Lucifer shook his head, smiling. “Not at all, Dean. You’re in your camp.”  
“My camp doesn’t have barred windows.”  
Lucifer chuckled. “No, but the illusion I put on it does. Thank you again.”  
With that Lucifer was gone. The air in the room seemed electrified for a moment, a white light momentarily blinding both Cas and Dean. He sat up, looking around his personal cabin.   
“What the hell?”  
“An angel that still has full powers, I’m not surprised,” Cas mumbled, rising to dress.  
“So what do we do now, Cas?”  
Cas looked over at Dean for a moment. He shrugged then. “We keep fighting. Same as before.”  
Dean sighed softly, looking down at the bed. Sam was gone, that was true. But he wasn’t going to let his memory die in vain.


End file.
